


Little Red

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes into eating their sandwiches, Scott heard a pretty laugh. He turned around and saw the new librarian. Scott grinned. He liked Ms. Lana. She patted his head and sometimes, she gave him a cookie. Stiles didn’t like her. He said that she looked like a porcelain doll his mother kept in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

### Little Red

They had been looking for a lost poodle named Lawrence. The reward for finding the dog was a hundred dollars. Stiles came up with a list of the toys they could each buy with the money. So on Saturday, backpacks loaded with sodas and snacks, they went ahead to try and find Lawrence. Their first stop was the playground, where they got distracted by the swings. They spent thirty minutes looking for the dog before giving up. Next up was the park, which was empty of people. Lawrence hadn’t been there either. Stiles flopped down on the park bench and promptly told Scott that it was snack time. Scott agreed.

Five minutes into eating their sandwiches, Scott heard a pretty laugh. He turned around and saw the new librarian. Scott grinned. He liked Ms. Lana. She patted his head and sometimes, she gave him a cookie. Stiles didn’t like her. He said that she looked like a porcelain doll his mother kept in the attic. 

“Hey,” Stiles breathed. He tugged Scott’s hand, “isn’t that Cora’s brother?”

Scott blinked. There was a guy with a big smile walking next to Ms. Lana. Scott had seen him a couple of times. 

“I think that’s Derek,” Scott said. He saw Derek look around the park before pressing a quick kiss to Ms. Lana’s cheek. Stiles gagged. Scott pouted. 

“Ugh, gross. She’s so old!”

“No she’s not,” Scott rolled his eyes, “I think she’s pretty.”

Stiles grimaced, “Well I think she’s creepy. You know her favorite story is little red riding hood?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Scott asked.

“What—Scott! It’s a story where a little girl gets EATEN by the wolf; and then, the wolf gets sliced opened by some guy with an axe!” Stiles ate the last of his sandwich, “she’s scary, Scott. Very.”

Scott stuck out his tongue. Ms. Lana and Derek were almost out of the park. Scott saw her grab Derek by the neck and pull him into a kiss. It almost looked as if Ms. Lana was eating Derek’s lips. Stiles made a noise beside him. Scott agreed. After they left, Scott and Stiles drank their sodas and gave up on Lawrence. Bored, they went to Stiles house to play video games. The house was quiet when they arrived. Stiles mumbled something about his Dad working. Scott nodded. The sheriff was still sad about his wife dying; Stiles too, even if he never said.

Five hours later, the Sheriff came home for lunch. Scott and Stiles were slouched on the couch. Candy wrappers and empty soda cans littered the room. The sheriff groaned.

“I thought you guys were gonna look for Lawrence.” 

Stiles yawned and stretched, “We couldn’t find him. I think he ran away to join the circus.”

“Dogs can’t join the circus, kid.”

Stiles laughed. Scott wiped his mouth, “We saw Ms. Lana, though.”

“Did you?” the sheriff went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator. Scott crossed his arms and frowned.

“Yea,” he sighed, “she was with Cora’s brother.”

“Ugh,” Stiles chocked, “she was KISSING Cora’s brother.”

A muted slam came from the kitchen. The sheriff walked into the living room, looking confused.

“Her brother?”

“Yea,” Scott nodded, “I think his name is Derek. Sometimes, he comes to pick Cora up with his other sister.”

The sheriff stared at them, “Boys are you SURE it was her brother?”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, confused. The sheriff looked worried. Scott didn’t understand why he should be worried. It’s not like Ms. Lana and Derek had been doing something bad. Tons of people kissed every day. Then again, Scott thought, he’d never seen anyone kiss that violently before. 

“Yes,” Scott looked at the sheriff, “why? What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, the sheriff grabbed his keys and opened the door. Before leaving, he turned back to them, “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Eyes wide Scott turned to his best friend. Stiles stumbled off the couch. Scott followed him. They both saw the cruiser pull out and drive away. A rock settled in Scott’s stomach. He couldn’t help but feel as if he’d gotten Derek in trouble. 

“What…do you think we got Derek in trouble?”

Stiles poked his tongue out, “I don’t know how,” he chewed on his shirt, “maybe he was just grounded or something,” Stiles turned to Scott, “I don’t know,” he headed towards the kitchen, “want more soda?”

Scott glanced out the window again. His chest felt tight and his hands were sweaty. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Licking his lips, Scott went to sit back down.

“Do you have Fanta?” 

The sheriff didn’t come back. Scott’s mom dropped by instead, a big smile on her face. She told Stiles that he was sleeping at their house. Stiles let out a loud whoop and ran up the stairs. Scott looked at his mom.

“Is something wrong?”

His mom petted his hair and kissed his forehead, “Everything is ok. Don’t worry about it.”

Scott didn’t believe his mom but he didn’t say anything. He got more nervous when his mom picked up pizza before going home. They almost never had pizza. Scott’s mom didn’t even complain when they ate in front of the TV. The weird feeling in Scott’s stomach continued to grow. At night, Scott laid awake next to Stiles. He stared at the ceiling, his hands tugging the sheets around him. Hours later, just as Scott was falling asleep, he heard the phone ring.

Morning came far too soon. Scott woke up with Stiles drooling on him. With a grimace, he shoved his friend off and got up. Scott rubbed his eyes and left his room. Halfway down the stairs, he heard his mother talking. A second later, he heard the sheriff. Scott stopped.

“I just, can’t believe it. I mean, really, what are the chances?”

“We were damn lucky, Melissa. Damn lucky. They were going to strike soon. Probably even this week.”

“God,” Scott heard his mom turn on the coffee machine, “Lana seemed so…nice. She was always kind to Scott. I just…I can’t believe-“

Curious, Scott took another step forward. The stair creaked. The conversation stopped. His mom came into the hallway.

“Morning baby,” she looked behind him, “Stiles still sleeping?”

Scott nodded. The sheriff came next. He looked tired and pale. 

“Hey buddy, can you go wake Stiles up?”

“Ok.” Scott turned around and went back to his room. He shut the door before pouncing on his friend. Stiles flailed and fell off the bed.

“Ow,” he moaned, “Scott, it’s early,” Stiles grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it over himself, “just two more hours.”

“Your dad’s here.”

“Tell him to come in two hours!” Stiles whined, curling into a ball. Scott threw a pillow at his head.

“Stiles, I think something happened with Ms. Lana.”

That got his friend’s attention. Stiles threw the blanket off and scrambled back onto the bed. He grabbed Scott’s face, a manic grin on his lips.

“Seriously? What happened? Did my dad arrest her? What did she do? Was she—“

Scott batted Stiles hand’s away, “I don’t know! Mom was saying that she was so kind, and your dad said something about…about SOMETHING almost happening and—“

There was a knock on the door. His mom entered.

“You’re awake,” she told Stiles, “your dad is waiting for you.”

Stiles smiled and got off the bed. Scott’s mom left.

“Ok,” Stiles looked at him, “I’m gonna try and find stuff out when I get home. It must be kind of bad though.”

Scott twisted the hem of his shirt, “How do you know?”

“Well,” Stiles started cramming his things into his backpack, “they obviously don’t want us to talk about it. And they’re being careful not to talk around us, so it must be something really, really bad.”

“Oh,” Scott gulped. Stiles grabbed his bag. He hugged Scott.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles said, “I’ll find out what happened. I know dad’s email and the code to the safe,” he ran out of the room, “I’ll see you later!”

Scott’s mom continued to act weird all day. Before going to bed, she sat him down in the living room. She let out a breath and picked at her clothes.

“Did,” Scott stuttered, “did we do something wrong?”

“No, sweetie, of course not.” 

“Well,” Scott panted, “what happened then? Why did Mr. Stilinski get so weird? What happened with Ms. Lana?”

“Oh boy,” his mom bit her lips, “Ok, Scott…Ms. Lana was,” she paused, “she wasn’t a nice person. She wanted to hurt Derek and his family.”

Scott reeled, “But…but she was nice to me. And she, she kissed Derek, so she must like him right?”

“I know,” his mom hugged him, “but trust me Scott. Ms. Lana wanted to hurt Derek. She didn’t really like him,” she grinned, “but thanks to you and Stiles, Derek and his family are ok. I’m very proud of you, baby.” Scott didn’t say anything. He just buried his face in his mom’s neck and breathed. 

That night, Scott dreams twisted into nightmares. He saw Ms. Lana turn into a wolf and eat Derek alive. He dreamt of sharp teeth and axes. Scott woke up sweating and quaking. He spent the rest of the night watching TV. The next day, Stiles called to say he was grounded for going through his dad’s things, but it was ok, because he learned what happened and he would tell Scott in a few days. He sounded really excited. Scott was scared.

A week later, Stiles knocked on his door.

“Scoooott!” he yelled, “hurry up! I got news!”

“Shhh!” Scott opened the door, “be quiet!”

“Is your mom home?”

“No, but-“ Stiles shoved his way in. Scott groaned but followed his friend.

“Ok,” Stiles let his bag hit the floor, “I told you so.”

“What?” 

“I told you Ms. Lana was creepy!” Stiles opened his backpack, “also, Ms. Lana wasn’t her name.” 

Scott took a seat on the couch, “It wasn’t?”

“Nope,” Stiles grinned, “Her name is Kate Argent,” he grabbed a piece of paper, “She’s 24 years old, has a brother named Chris and her dad’s name is Gerard,” Stiles jumped a little, “man, they found a few things at her place.”

“Things?” Scott asked.

“Guns,” Stiles looked up, eyes wide, “guns, knives, arrows, and other junk.”

Scott felt like throwing up, “Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

“How,” Scott cleared his throat, “how’s Derek?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles replied quietly, “His mom came by the house a couple of days ago. She wanted to thank my dad for telling them about Kate before it was too late.”

Scott closed his eyes and sank into the couch. He felt Stiles sit down next to him. A minute later, he felt his friend’s hand grab his.

“She didn’t hurt anybody, did she?”

“No,” Stiles whispered, “she didn’t.”

That night when Scott fell asleep, he dreamt of wolves. He dreamt of a red cape fluttering in the breeze. He dreamt of an axe smashing a porcelain doll. Scott  
didn’t wake up once.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered if there was some kind of you know...gossip around Kate and Derek. No matter how careful, I'm almost sure SOMEONE in town saw them. Someone must have suspected something. So, thats where this story came from.


End file.
